fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Oe'auau
Oe'auau is a character in Conatus and the fourth character developed by Pyrostar. She is character 037, acting as the 37th total character and the 27th paid side character. Background Oe'auau's birth name is unknown, as her only records depict her has having lost her human biological parents at sea when their ship somehow found its way from their original home to Didieri. The parents were never located, but due to the ship's crash near Bubblath Island, the 1-year-old baby was taken by the island's inhabitants, the bubble nymphs, who took her in and raised her, giving her the name Oe'auau. The girl grew up among the nymphs for 18 years, adopting their culture and language as her own as they taught her their history, their ways, and their natural ability to manipulate water via sacred dancing. Eventually, however, the nymphs decided that their world, trapped on their single island, was too small for them to really learn or expand. As a human with the skills of a bubble nymph, Oe'auau decided to help her family by venturing out into the world, hoping to expand their culture's boundaries and help them prosper. Appearance Oe'auau is a dark-skinned human girl, with a strong and lean body type developed from years of swimming and dancing. Her eyes are brown, while her hair, due to bubble nymph enchantments, is made out of pure water, which she ties up with small bubbles that act as hair decorations. Her clothes consist of a tightly fitting bikini and a skirt made entirely from water, as well as a small bracelet and anklet made from tiny seashells. Personality As is typical of bubble nymphs and those raised by them, Oe'auau is friendly, curious, and a tad ditzy, owing to her complete lack of understanding of any culture except the one she was raised in. This can lead her to be seen as far less intelligent as she actually is; she's a smart woman, but isn't accustomed to many things other humans or races are. She is a very determined and strong person, making friends easily and always helping out those who she thinks need it. She also is a natural thrill-seeker, helped by her ability to control water enabling her to survive death-defying stunts. Oe'auau is also a very athletic individual, owing to her cultural link to both swimming and dancing. She does not tire easily, and often finds physical exertion to be relaxing, giving her an outlet for venting stress. Gameplay Oe'auau is a highly water-oriented character, so much so that her own body is partially made up of water. As such, she has incredible swimming capabilities that far surpass other playable characters, to the point of being able to swim up waterfalls. However, her expertise in the water does not compensate for her lack of ability to deal with cold; both her connection with water and her limited wardrobe make her extremely weak to ice-elemental attacks, and her stats and abilities become weaker in cold areas. In general, Oe'auau relies on her speed and agility to chip away at opponents over time, not having the best Attack or Defense. Her speed is high, especially near water, and she has very high Vigor due to her constant athletic nature. In essence, she is meant to wear down her opponents over time, leaving them open for free attack. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Subpages